Dangerous Lies
by CeliaEquus
Summary: A possible scene from "Deathly Hallows", for the Weird and Wonderful Prompt Challenge. Creative juices aren't working for this summary. Sorry! Usual disclaimers apply. 'The first casualty of war is always truth.'


"Dangerous Lies"

"It's a fake!"

Hermione always preferred to tell the truth. It wasn't until she had joined Hogwarts that she had lied. Well, maybe when strange things – now attributable to magic – had happened, she had had to come up with possible explanations. But that was it.

She had never been as strong as Harry, and always worried that she might crack under pressure one day, no matter how much she loved her friends. However, sending her parents away had shown her just how brave she could be for the Greater Good.

"You're lying, Mudblood," Bellatrix said, a wild look in her eyes. "This is the real sword of Gryffindor, isn't it? _Crucio_!"

Hermione screamed. "No!" she gasped when the spell was lifted. "Of course it isn't!"

"Don't lie! You stole it from my vault!"

"I'm n-aargh!" She curled up as the Cruciatus Curse hit her again, more tears streaming down her cheeks. She thought about all the good times she had had at Hogwarts, all the fun she had had with her friends. They just didn't seem worth it when this pain was ripping through her.

Bellatrix paced back and forth, giving Hermione time to breathe, and to think. When had she become this person? _Good times should always outweigh the bad_, she thought, glancing up at the mad witch. _Mum always told me_…

She let out a loud sob, and the older woman looked down. Smiling, she tilted her head, tapping her wand against her temple.

"Maybe we need a different form of persuasion," she mused. "Incarcerous."

Hermione whimpered as the ropes cut into her skin. Trust Bellatrix Lestrange to make them unbearably tight.

But then her day just got worse.

"Fenrir?" Bellatrix called breathily. She tapped on the door, and it was nearly torn off its hinges as Greyback walked into the room. It was as if he'd been waiting for this. Maybe he had been. "Want to taste the Mudblood?"

_NO!_ Hermione screamed in her mind. She tried to edge back, but she was tied too firmly in place. The werewolf's teeth were bared in a sick grin as he moved towards her. She trembled, and glanced at Bellatrix. The Cruciatus Curse was looking far more attractive now.

"I think her blood will taste quite sweet," he said, squatting down in front of her. "Little girls _always _taste sweet."

"Get. Away. From. Me," she said, appearing far braver than she felt. He cocked his head, and removed the ropes. Fear froze her in place as his gaze swept over her body again.

"Shall I leave you two to get… acquainted?" Bellatrix asked. Hermione felt as though she was going to be sick, and could see the woman's nauseating expression of glee out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes," Fenrir whispered, staring into Hermione's eyes, his own turning amber. "Leave us." Still unmoving, Hermione heard the door close loudly. This made her move. She pulled backwards, trying to scramble to her feet. He leapt onto her, pinning her to the floor, and she screamed again, eyes closing as her head cracked painfully.

"Let me go!"

"Not on your life, girly," he said, and he breathed in the scent of her hair. He moaned, and nuzzled her neck. "Now, tell me about the sword. It's the real thing, isn't it?" He rubbed his cheek against hers in a nodding movement, causing her head to move as well.

"It isn't," she said. "Please believe me."

"I don't." He pressed closer to her, and she drew in a shaky breath.

"I'm telling the truth," she said. The rough hair on his face was creating burns on her skin. "Leave me alone, _please_!"

"Hmm." He sat up, straddling her legs, his hands now on her shoulders. "How far will I have to go to get the truth from you?"

"Oh gods," she whimpered, turning her head away. Greyback chuckled.

"No. Just me, my little Mudblood."

"If it had been the real sword, we would have protected it better."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because it's good as an ordinary weapon, but… but none of us can swordfight. Mind you," she laughed weakly, "how hard can it be?"

"I don't believe you," he said slowly, running his hands down her arms.

"Believe what you want," she hissed. "But I'm telling the truth. Now get off me!" She bucked to try and shift him, and he growled.

"I'm ba-ack!" Bellatrix sang, coming into the room. "Time's up, Greyback. Sorry to spoil your fun. Though it seems the Mudblood was enjoying it as well." He didn't move. "Off her, Greyback."

"They'll never respect your kind," Hermione said as he started to move. He paused. "To them, you're just one step above people like me. Why would you align yourselves with those who will just destroy you when you're no longer useful to them?"

He sneered, and stood up. Without another word he left the room, and Hermione was left alone once with Bellatrix again.

This time, the Cruciatus Curse was blessed relief.

That is, until the knife was brought out.

**

* * *

**

This is for 'The weird and wonderful prompt challenge'. I was given the pairing of Fenrir and Hermione (clearly), and the prompt "The first casualty of war is always truth." It took me ages to think of something, and I came up with this. This is how things might have gone. I don't like the thought of Hermione being raped, although we never see what happens. Not until the film.

**Anyway. I'll stop spoiling it for those who haven't seen the movie.**


End file.
